ZathurEd A Space Edventure
by Tnelson711
Summary: An Ed, Edd n Eddy version of Zathura. Ed, Edd n Eddy plus Sarah and later an astronaut are propelled into space via a board game. Sequel to EdManji, by HyperInuyasha.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Zathur-Ed – A Space Edventure

Based on the book and film of the similar name (but mostly off the movie), and HyperInuyasha's fanfiction: Edmanji.

The Author of Edmanji has given me permission to make it a sequel to Edmanji, as such, I shall make references to HyperInuyasha in this story.

Decided to make this fanfic because I watched it on Cartoon Network last night.

Chapter 0 – The Prologue

It was another sunny day in the Cul-De-Sac. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Ed and Eddy were waiting for someone.... wait, waiting for someone? But who?

"Is Double D here yet, Eddy?" asked Ed.

"No," said Eddy.

"Now?" asked Ed.

"For the millionth time," shouted Eddy, "NO!"

"......now?"

"Yes," said Eddy.

"Then where is he?"  
"He isn't here!" sighed Eddy. "Can't you tell when I'm being sarcastic?"

Ed pondered this for a moment. Then, he let out a gasp. "Double D is invisible!" This caused a chuckle from Eddy.

"Actually, I'm not," someone else's voice said, and since it used the possesive noun "I", it was Double D.

It was a month since Ed and Eddy had played Jumanji. By now, they had told everyone the time they had, but no one cared (especially at the fact that Eddy had gotten trampled by hippos), Ed had slowly digested the board game (ewwww......), and Jonny had named his new monkey "Kong". Now, Ed and Eddy were (emphasis on were) waiting for Edd.

"Double D!" both of them shouted. "Guess what we did?"  
"What misadventure did you do in my house?" asked Edd in a stern voice.

"We played a magic board game!" Ed yelled. Edd couldn't hold down a chuckle, until Ed told him the name of the game.

"Pardon my voice, but WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?" shrieked Edd. "You played the game that said 'Do not play'?"

"It seemed fun to play," said Ed.

"Where did you put it? Is it in one piece? Did anyone get hurt? Did-" Edd was in a panic, but Eddy cut him off.

"Chill out, Sockhead. Ed already ate it."  
Edd was silent. Then, he said, "Well, here's hoping it didn't affect Ed's eating habits." Chuckles all 'round!

"Guess what?" said Ed.

"Thirty-Six," said Edd.

"Mom and Dad are out tonight, so me and Sarah have to look after the house, so I can't play with you guys."

"That's too bad, Ed, but we can-"

"Can we stay over tonight?" asked Eddy, thinking this was a sleepover.

Ed thought for a moment, then said, "Okay."  
"Sweet! I'll get ready, and I'll be there at three."

Edd sighed, seeing there was no way out of this one. "I'll get prepared."

* * *

At Ed's house

* * *

The magnificent, amazing Eduardo Bros. (Okay, Ed, Edd and Eddy) were at Ed's house, at the sleepover.

"You excited, Monobrow? Big sleepover, and no parents to boss us around!"

"But Eddy," questioned Edd. "what would your parents think about you spending the night over here?"

"Don't worry! Remember – my parents owed me for me getting good grades this year. So Lumpy? What's on TV?" Eddy didn't wait for an answer, as he grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

On the TV screen, an aquatic background appeared, along with some cardboard fish put on a stick.

"Fishbowl II again?" groaned Eddy.

"It's a rerun," said Ed.

"What else is on?" Eddy asked, switching the channel, or trying to, unaware that Ed had only one channel.

Ed smiled. "There's a new movie coming out, called Fishbowl III – Shark Attack!"

"Really?" Eddy smiled. "When?"  
"In two hours."  
Eddy's smile faded.

"To pass the time," said Edd. "why don't we play a board game?"  
"Hey Edward!" said Eddy.

"Yes mommy?" Ed said upon his full first name being said.

"Can you go find us some board games?"  
Ed thought for a few minutes, somewhere in between, his eyes going in opposite directions like they usually do. Then he said, "Can do, Eddy," then went off to find a board game.

* * *

In the closet of Ed's room

* * *

Ed looked around for a good game. Among the games he found, he found Monopoly (Ed, Edd n Eddy edition), Blokus (HyperInuyasha), Strategy (Tfiction edition), Danny Antonucci's Uno remix, but none of them were good enough. Then, at the top of the closet, he saw a game he hadn't seen before. He reached up and grabbed it, and read the name of it.

"Zathura... A... Space... Adventure...... This sounds like a cool game!" He went off to show the others, completely disregarding the note that was left on the floor. It said, "Do Not Play."

To Be Continued.....

REVIEW! Sorry for being gone for quite a while - I was sick. Ear infection, and a nasty cough.


	2. Chapter 1: The Edventure Begins

ZathurEd

Author's Notes: The Edventure will begin today.

Chapter 1 – The Edventure Begins

In the Kitchen

Edd was busy looking for snacks to share for his friends. He looked in the cupboard, and to his relief, it was clean. "I'm surprised that this is actually clean," Edd muttered to himself, then took a look. He found Chunky Puffs, Tfiction-Os, HyperInuyasha Flakes, Danny Antonucci's Bread etc. But that was breakfast stuff. Not what he was looking for. Next, he went to the fridge, and saw turkey and cheese deli stuff, bananas ("Who in the right mind would put bananas in the fridge?" Edd said, putting them out of the fridge), more cheese, and gravy. Nope. At the verge of giving up, he took a look at Ed's fridge. He opened it up.

"OH MY LORD!" Edd shouted, for inside was a mess. "Messy, messy, messy..."

He took a deep breath, and looked inside. He found the following – Gravy, Chicken Legs from Nintendo-Nut1's Farm, gravy, three day old buttered toast, GRAVY, Leftover Chunky Puffs, a box of Chunky Puffs, AND MORE GRAVY! Edd was disgusted. So, he gave up, and took the box of Chunky Puffs, checked the expiration date, which, to his relief, was still in date, then poured three bowls of them, and poured milk (From the fresh fridge, mind you) into each of the bowls. He got three spoons, and left the kitchen to bring the bowls into Ed's room, here's hoping the milk doesn't get befouled.

* * *

Ed's Room, With Eddy

* * *

Eddy, meanwhile, was busy changing channels, trying to see what was on, failing to realize that it only had one channel.

"What else is on?"

Fishbowl II

"What else is on?"

Fishbowl II

"What else is on??

Fishbowl II

"_What else is on?"_

Fishbowl II

"**What else is on?"**

Fishbowl II

"_**What else is on?"**_

Fishbowl II

"_**WHAT ELSE IS ON?!?"**_

Finally, something different came on. It was an exclamation that caught Eddy by surprise. "YOU'VE BEEN SKIPPED!"

The TV continued, "If you are reading this message, then this is Tfiction. I'm here to tell you that you are an idiot for changing the channel one too many times, and I commend your effort. Thus, I shall hit you on the head." Suddenly, a hand crushed Eddy from out of nowhere, then disappeared. Eddy was really ticked off.

"TFICTION, ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HYPERINUYASHA?!?!" Eddy screamed to no one in particular. Settling down, he changed the channel. "What else is on?"  
Fishbowl II

Eddy smacked his forehead, just as Edd and Ed came into the room.

* * *

Ed went back into the bedroom with the game. You know, Zathura? .....okay, THE ONE THAT HAD A NOTE SAYING "Do Not Play"! Sheesh!

"You got the game?" asked Eddy.

Ed nodded.

Edd looked at the cover. "Zathura, a Space Adventure? Ed, this sounds like something that you would like to play."

"Nah, I thought you would like to play it," Ed replied.

Then, Edd looked at the cover again. "Too bad it is for two players only."

Eddy slapped his forehead. "Ed, next time, get a game for _more than two players!_"

Ed frowned.

Edd comforted Eddy, saying, "I really don't want to play games today. I'll just watch, while you embark on your space adventures. I salute you, space cadets! Now, embark on your perilous journey!"

Ed and Eddy were at a blank. They managed to figure out that Double D did not want to play. So Ed uncovered the game. The board game showed two rockets (One red, and one blue), the game pieces, on a conveyor belt, showing what I think is a star map, with the finish being a black orb with a Z. "Z for Zathura," Ed commented.

Edd inspected the board, and saw controls. "If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to turn a key clockwise three times, and push a button. Then, a slot will spin, and whatever number you land on will be the number of spaces you go."

Ed managed to get in the information, and so did Eddy. Then, Eddy tried to go first, but Edd stopped him. "Let Ed go first – it's his game."

"**Yes," **said Tfiction's booming voice. **"After all, you've been SKIPPED!"**

Eddy frowned, and pushed the board over to Ed.

Ed turned the key (but not before almost pulling it out) three times, and the button popped out. There was a moment of tension ("Just like in the movies," Ed said), for a few seconds, then finally, Ed pushed it.

The slot rolled for a few seconds, and it stopped on a five.  
"Five! Five, six, pick up sticks! Seven, eight, lay them-"

As Ed began singing the 12345678910 song, his piece (red) began moving. After going five spaces, it stopped, and a card came out of a slot.

"...Nine, Ten, a Big Fat Hen! Eleven, Twelve-"

"Oh look!" said Edd. "A card for you, Ed!"  
Ed looked at it, but didn't touch it. He suddenly grabbed the game, turned it upside down, to try to remove the card, but no dice. Edd grimaced, and grabbed the card, and pulled it out, and gave Ed to read.

Ed examined it carefully. "Me... meh... te... oor.... shoe... eer.... Am I a good reader or what?"

Eddy frowned, and swiped the card from Ed's hand to try to actually read it. "Meteor Shower, take evasive action. What the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
Ed said, "It means that a whole bunch of meteors are to fall on us to bring us certain doom, and we are to run around to be safe!"

Edd rolled his eyes. "That last part is true. I think the point of this game is to do what it says on the card, to play around."  
Eddy sighed. "But all it says is-"

Suddenly, a small, bright object shot through the card, leaving a perfectly round hole. On the ground was the object, smoking like a candle. Then, Ed, Edd and Eddy looked up on the ceiling, seeing another small hole.

Suddenly, the room began shaking. Eddy gulped. Ed said, "Impending doom!" Edd was intrigued.

Even more suddenly, another object came shooting down. Then another, and another, and another. They all broke either the floor, or one of Ed's 'antiques'. Edd was not sure, but the others knew what this meant.

"METEORS! TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" Ed and Eddy shouted.

Everyone in the room began running around trying to be safe, while the meteors showered upon Ed's room. Everything was destroyed! Ed's bed, Baron 'O Beef Dip, and even the support cable for holding up one of Ed's rockets. Surprisingly, the TV survived, and even more surprisingly, the game did too.

After this was over, Ed, Edd and Eddy found it quiet.

Eddy said, "I'll go check upstairs." He got up, and went upstairs to see what was going on.

Ed and Edd had a moment together to talk.

Edd said, "What just happened?"

Ed said with a grin, "The meteors have given us the apocalypse, and we are all doomed."

Edd frowned. "I think I know. We had a meteor shower in your room! How was this possible? I mean, we're on Earth, and those meteors must've come from space? The meteors would've burned down to nothing in the atmosphere."

"I don't think we're on Earth anymore," said Eddy from upstairs. "You should check this out?

* * *

Upstairs

* * *

Ed and Edd were still recovering from the shock from the meteor shower as they walked up the stairs. They went to where Eddy was to see what was the matter. Eddy pointed at the door, and said, "Open it, and you'll see why I think we're not on Earth anymore."  
Edd, confident that they were still on Earth, went over there, and opened the door. To his amazement, he saw a night sky.

"But I was sure it was daytime a minute ago!" said Edd.

"It's not the night sky, Double D. Let's go outside."

* * *

Outside

* * *

Ed went first, and was the first to discover what Eddy was trying to point out. Edd came next, and almost fainted from shock. Eddy already knew what was up, so he came out last.

"Cool!" said Ed.

"What on Earth?" asked Edd to no one in particular.

"Nope!" said Eddy. "What in Space?"  
"SPACE?!?!" screamed Edd. He fainted.

Ed took this moment to try to send the rocket from earlier into space. Due to gravity, it began floating. It dawned on everyone what was going on.

Zathura had sent Ed, Edd n Eddy to Space – The Final Frontier.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

REVIEW! Today, I shall begin studying the movie Zathura to make the board game movements accurate, but I already know most of the movie. Also, this might be a summer project.


	3. Chapter 2: Crystal Clear as the Sky

ZathurEd

Author's Notes: I shall add Sarah to the equation, thus multiplying the fun. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Crystal Clear as the Sky (except it's space)

* * *

Back inside

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Eddy shouted.

Prior to this chapter, Ed had invited Edd and Eddy to a sleepover. Then, Ed got a game called Zathura, so he and Eddy played it. Little did they know that it brought them into outer space. Now, Eddy was excited at the whole prospect of being in space, Ed was, well, Ed. Edd, however, was not happy.

"Eddy, please!" said Edd. "We're in space! WITH LIMITED OXYGEN! WE MIGHT NOT LAST LONG OUT HERE!"

Eddy grumbled, "Killjoy."

Ed shouted, out of pure randomness, "Gravy!"

"ED!" shouted the voice of Ed's little sister, Sarah.

"Oh no!" said a panicked Ed. "I forgot to tell Sarah!"

"What?" asked Eddy. "We can explain to here the situation!"

Edd chuckled to himself. "Eddy saying a four syllable word, how amusing!"  
"No! About the sleepover!"

Eddy gulped. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET, ED?!"  
Ed said, "Because I forgot!"

Eddy slapped his forehead. He, Edd and Ed were busted. But punishments would have to wait, because they had a big explanation to give to Sarah.  
"ED!" boomed Sarah's voice once more. "GET IN HERE!"  
Since they would have to explain to an Angry Sarah if they didn't, they went upstairs and went to Sarah's pink room, to see an already angry Sarah.

"Ed!" Sarah seethed. "What's all that noise?! I'm _trying to sleep!_"

Apparently, it wasn't the fact that Edd and Eddy were over that she was mad. It was the noise they were making, plus the noise the meteor shower made.

"But baby sister," said Ed. "we're playing a game that teleported us to outer space!"

_She'll never believe us,_ Edd thought. But at this point, Sarah was not in the mood to believe anything.

"Well, Big Brother, can you prove it?"  
Eddy took his turn. He turned the key, pushed the button, and the number was nine. The rocket went nine spaces.

The card that came out was "You are Promoted to Fleet Adminral, move ahead two spaces", and Eddy's piece did just that. Nothing scary happened.

Sarah was not amused. "Boooring! I'm going to use the restroom, and if I hear any more noise, _I'm telling Mom!_" With this, she went into her bathroom, and slammed the door.

* * *

In Ed's Room

* * *

"Well, Sarah is the biggest killjoy in the entire galaxy," said Eddy. "but she can't stop me from watching new shows? This is a good part of being in space!"  
Edd chuckled of what he was about to attempt, but inwardly, he frowned. They were wasting time AND air.

Eddy turned on the TV, and it showed Fishbowl II. This time, however, Eddy was confident that he would watch something else. He changed the channel.

Fishbowl II

"What else is on?" Look familiar?

Fishbowl II

"What else is on?"

Fishbowl II

"_**What else is on?**_"

Fishbowl II

"_**WHAT ELSE IS ON?!?!**_"  
Fishbowl II

Eddy was seething, so he changed the channel one more time!  
This time, another message to Eddy.

Tfiction spoke. "Hello again. So, you're in outer space, huh? Well, this does not change the fact that I must punish you for trying that stunt again." Suddenly, another fist smashed Eddy from out of nowhere, then disappeared. This time, Eddy really felt it.

"Eddy," asked Edd. "Are you okay?"  
"Granddad," said a dazed Eddy. "you passed another stop sign." Eddy snapped out of the daze.

Edd said, "Eddy, we're in space, and if I'm not mistaken, we have to finish the game in order to get back home. That means overcoming any obstacles."

"Easier said than done," said Eddy. "I'm not risking getting hit by a meteor anymore."

"If we make any more noise," panicked Ed. "Sarah will tell Mom!"  
Edd sighed. "I'll take your turn, Ed." He turned the key, then pushed the button. Nothing happened. Edd tried pushing it again. Nothing happened AGAIN. "Eddy, I think you broke it."

"No I didn't!" denied Eddy. "I barely even touched it! I think Ed has to take his turn."

Ed smiled, and pushed the button. The number of spaces he moved was four.

The card popped out. Edd read it. "Shipmate enters Cryonic Sleep Chamber for 5 turns."

"What the heck does Cryonic sleep chamber mean?" Eddy pondered. "And who's the shipmate?"  
Suddenly, Ed was shivering. "M-m-my lasagna is f-f-freezing...."

"Ed, Lasagna is not an internal organ. But now that you mention it, the temperature sure seems to be dropping."

Eddy was shocked. "You mean that Ed-"  
"The low thermal energy is not eminating from Ed, Eddy," Edd explained. "And I barely feel it. It feels like it's coming from Sarah's room."  
Ed gasped. "SARAH!" By pure instinct, he ran into Sarah's room, left intact, with Edd and Eddy in tow. It was much colder in here than in Ed's room.  
"The cold of the ice beast has stalked Sarah, and has marked her territory in her bathroom!" Ed explained. Edd and Eddy were at a blank.

"We'll see why it's so cold once we go into the bathroom," Edd said, turning the knob. But when he tried pushing it, it wouldn't budge. He tried pushing it again. The door was stubborn, and stood its ground.

Eddy frowned. "You're not even trying, Double D. Let me try." Eddy pushed on the door. It budged, but barely.

Ed grinned. "My turn to push on the door!" The lovable oaf pushed on the door as hard as he could, and with all his strength, it opened.

The whole bathroom was covered in ice. The bathtub, the sink, even the toilet (and one can assume that the toilet water was frozen. Ewww....). In the middle of the room was Sarah, completely frozen.

"I'VE KILLED HER!" Ed screamed.

"Um, Ed?" Edd tried to explain. "Sarah's merely been frozen."  
"So that's what 'Shipmate Enters Cryonic Sleep Chamber for Five Turns' means," said Eddy. "Well, at least we can make noise now."  
"But Sarah will tell Mom!"  
"Ed," said Eddy in a soft tone. Suddenly, he yelled with all his power, "SARAH IS FROZEN! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR US!"  
"Inside voices, please," said Edd.

"Who gives a crud? WE'RE IN SPACE!"

"Fair enough." Edd said, before going to get a flamethrower from a plothole-filled place.

Ed, meanwhile, took a good look at Sarah. Yes, her body was frozen, yet inside, was the same Sarah that Ed knew. Inside that cold, hard body was a barely living baby sister. _Live, Sarah, live... _Ed thought.

Just then, Edd came in with a random torch. Ed, shocked that Double D was going to burn Sarah, said "Fire not good for Sarah, Double D."

"What the heck are you trying to do, Sockhead? Burn her?"

"I'm trying to help, Eddy," Edd said. "We can't leave her like this!"

"Maybe we should read the instructions," Eddy suggested.

* * *

Back in Ed's Room

* * *

The Box that Zathura had been unsealed from earlier had instructions on the back.  
"Zathura, a Space Adventure," Edd read.

"Been there, done that," Ed said.

Edd sulked, then continued reading. "_Attention space adventurers, Zathura awaits. Do you have what it takes to navigate the galaxy? It's not for the faint of heart, for once you embark upon your journey there's no turning back until Zathura's reached. Pieces reset at the end of each game. Play again and again for differnt adventures._ So, we have to keep playing in order to navigate ourselves back home. Sarah too, Ed."

"Oh no," said Eddy. "I'm not playing that game anymore. It's caused enough trouble already."  
"But if you win," persuaded Edd. "you'll be able to get us back home."

"It did not say that!" protested Eddy.

"_Pieces reset at the end of each game, Eddy!_"

"Bad things curse us if we roll, Double D," Ed said."  
"What would the others at the Cul-De-Sac think if we died in space, and they didn't even know it? Respect, Eddy," said Edd, using his last ace.

Eddy bit his lip. It was his dream to get attention in a way that benefits him. "Alright, I'll play." He turned the key and pressed the button.

8.

"Goody goody," said Ed as Eddy's piece went eight spaces.

"WOOHOO!" shrieked Eddy. "I'm halfway there."  
Suddenly, the card popped out. Eddy took it.

"Your robot is defective," Eddy read.  
Suddenly, Ed's toy robot that Ed plays with a lot stood up. It began walking towards Eddy.

"Emergency, Emergency," the robot droned.

Ed screamed, "IT LIVES!"

Edd said, "Isn't this your robot Ed?"  
"What?" Ed said idiotically.

"Who cares? It's mine now! Hey Robot!" Eddy, with a grin on his face, said. "Go make me a sandwich."  
"You'd best not toy with it," Edd said.

Suddenly, unknown to the Eds, the Robot began growing.

"What? It's a toy sized robot, right?" Eddy said, looking back at the robot, now full size. "Er..."  
"Emergency," the Robot said, now in a deeper voice. "Alien life form, must destroy."

"Uh, Eddy?" Ed said. "Your robot grew."

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy said.  
"I think it's talking about you, Eddy," Edd said.

"You're not helping," Eddy groaned.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know, short chapter. But I might make the next one longer. To expand this page, here's a sneak peek of an upcoming fanfiction – Ed Abuse.

* * *

"Wake up, Monobrow!" Eddy shouted.

Ed snapped out of his thoughts about the Sarah problem, and said, in an unusually unhappy tone, "Coming, Eddy!"

Eddy was thinking Ed was distracted, which is easy for a moron. Edd, however, was worrying, because Ed was acting unusually strange. "Ed, is something the matter?"  
"Gravy.." Ed sorrowfully, but idiotically, said.

"Well," said an unmoved Eddy. "Ed's okay."

Edd was about to comment on Eddy's uncaring reaction, but then realized the joke, and kept quiet.

Eddy began shouting, "Ed's Ping Pong table! For a measly quarter for each player, you and a buddy can play Ping Pong!"

"Whether it be two on two, or one on one," Edd explained. "you will enjoy this exciting game."

Suddenly, what appeared to be a stand with no one in line, with Eddy holding an empty jar, became a busy stand, with almost everyone in line, with Eddy holding a jar full of quarters. Soon enough, everyone was caught in at least one game of Ping Pong.

The only one not enjoying this was Ed.

"ED!" shouted the voice of a very familiar voice. Sarah had arrived at the scene.

"ED!" boomed Sarah's voice again, holding a plate. "Get up, Stupid. I'd like you to make me a sandwich. Turkey and provolone, hold the mayonnaise. Got it, Stupid?"

On a normal day, Ed would have complied, no questions asked. But on this particular day, Ed was not in a good mood. He had had a chat with himself. Actually, with his nagging side reminding him how much Sarah was asking him to do this. Being constantly abused by Sarah, forced to do what she says under the threat of Sarah telling Mom, Ed had agreed with himself that enough was enough.

"Ed?" Sarah's voice was rising, and suddenly, she became more dangerous. Ed still hadn't answered.

"No, baby sister," Ed finally said.

* * *

And....... that's it for the sneak peek. Hope you enjoyed it. If you review about it, I might tell you about what I have planned for this. And speaking of which, REVIEW!


End file.
